Revenge is a Dish Best Served at Body Temperature
by Silent-Scream84
Summary: After an only partially failed attempt on her life Hermione is left with a lot to get used to; new surroundings, lingering trauma, and a strict "liquids only" diet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing nor Harry Potter. This is a fan work and I am making no money from it.

Hermione fought back sobs. This was not the way her summer holiday was supposed to go. One would think that having spent a year fleeing from Death Eaters followed by fighting in and surviving the battle of Hogwarts, she should deserve a short break from strife. She could just scream for the unfairness of it all. Sure, the summer had started on a high note, what with her and most of her friends surviving followed by her finding her parents and bringing them back home but fate, it seemed was uninterested in cutting her a break.

She had been home for only a few weeks when tragedy once again decided to strike at her. She'd been out late, losing track of time in the local library which was nothing unusual in and of itself. The unusual part had taken place when she'd gotten home to find the front door slightly ajar and the overpowering scent of blood filling the air. Her wand was in her hand before she'd even had the chance to think about it and then she was through the door. The house was in shambles, she could see even from the small foyer. There were holes in the walls and debris from broken furniture and pictures littering the floor about as well as suspicious looking spatters and puddles all about.

She had moved as quietly as she could toward the living room and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from crying out when she saw her parents lying on the floor, blood pooling around them. Without thinking she found herself rushing toward them, kneeling on the floor as she tried to check for a pulse. She had been unable to stop herself from shrieking in horror when her hand had encountered nothing but a mass of unrecognizably shredded flesh where her mother's neck should have been. Through her sobs she couldn't even hear the man approaching from behind until it was already too late.

Hermione found herself yanked to her feet, her shoulder actually aching from the abruptness of the movement. Her captor held her from behind, quickly shifting his grip to immobilize her in front of him. She tried to free herself but the arms around her were as immovable as iron bars. "It's useless to struggle," her captor whispered to her, his foul breath making her head swim. "You made some very powerful enemies in the war," he informed her, "powerful and wealthy enough to hire someone to do this for them. We don't hire cheap you know."

"So kill me already," said Hermione icily, trying not to completely break down and projecting far more confidence than she felt.

"Oh, you're not going to be killed. There's something far worse in store for you," he said, his voice never rising above a seductive whisper. "I'm going to make you into a ghoul." Hermione paled at this. The curriculum at Hogwarts had covered very little about Vampires, but she knew enough to be terrified of the prospect of what many considered to be a fate far worse than death. The man continued, "I have no idea whether or not you're a virgin, and in this day and age I rather doubt it, but I think it'll be fun to make sure you're not. Wouldn't want to accidentally turn you. After all, my employers want you mindless and shambling by the end of the night," the man cooed before slowly running his long tongue along Hermione's neck eliciting a desperate shriek amidst the tears from the girl as his hand began to wander.

~HPH~

Seras rushed into the small house, weapon drawn as soon as she heard the scream come from within. In the living room she found herself faced with a remarkably familiar predicament. A young woman, the one she'd been sent to protect was being held before a vampire as a human shield, the front of her top was torn and the vampire holding her had a hand inside which had frozen in its wanderings at her entrance. Fortunately she had more options than her former master had when he turned her. The vampire was obviously less experienced than the priest from Cheddar and had far too much of himself exposed. The vampire in front of her sneered as Seras whipped her pistol up faster than the human eye could follow, and grinned wickedly as a second vampire attacked her from behind, neatly amputating her gun arm with a kitchen knife. He cackled in victory for only a moment before his face contorted into one of rage as his sire was reduced to a pile of ash by Seras' off hand, now bent back at an impossible angle and speared through his torso.

Seras turned her full attention back to what she assumed was the lead vampire and her shoulders slumped. Integra was not going to be happy about this. The young girl, her mouth open in terror, had a thick line of Seras' blood spatter traced across her face and more significantly, across her mouth. Fortunately the vampire holding the girl still hadn't shifted what he thought was his well defended position behind the hostage girl. "YOU DARE?!" he screamed at her, his face further contorting as he noticed the utter indifference his opponent had toward his outburst. "Who are you who dares to kill one of my family?!" he demanded only to be further ignored by the woman with the short blond hair who was whispering something to herself. Abruptly his eyes widened and his expression turned to one of panic as he heard what she was muttering.

"...shall be banished into eternal damnation." Seras looked directly into the eyes of the vampire holding the girl before smiling wickedly and saying, "Amen." There was a deafening crack as the pistol her now disembodied arm was holding discharged into the side of the vampire's neck, the blessed .50 caliber round completely separating his head from his shoulders before he rapidly dissolved into another pile of ash.

Before Hermione could hit the ground Seras was there, easing her back into a laying position. The girl's breathing was shallow and her eyes were panicked, "What," she panted, "what's happening to me?" she managed to get out between breaths.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You got a good deal of my blood in your mouth," at the blank stare she received in return she added, "You are turning." Hermione's eyes went wide with fear, "If I do nothing now you will become a ghoul and I know you don't want that. Your other options," Seras hesitated briefly before continuing to speak, "Your other options are for me to grant you a quick death right now, or for me to make you a vampire."

Hermione's mouth shot open but before she could get out another word her eyes rolled back in her head as her body began to spasm. A wordless cry of agony tore from her throat. "Can't...die…," Hermione managed to gasp between paroxysms, "won't leave...behind…" Seras nodded sorrowfully and took Hermione's hand in her own before leaning down and embedding her fangs in the girl's neck. Seras drank until she felt Hermione's soul entering her body before firmly biting down on her own lip and forcing Hermione's being along with more of her own blood back into the girl's body. Hermione fell limply to the floor as her muscles ceased their spasming and she felt her heart beat for the final time before the world around her faded to black.

~HPH~

Hermione awoke with a start to find herself lying in a strange bed in a strange room. She fought back panic as she tried to take stock of where she was. The fact that she found herself bound to her bed with thick leather straps certainly didn't help. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she took a closer look around and noticed a tray with food on it as well as a clipboard hanging from the foot of the bed. The room was well lit and clean, and there was an open door leading out into what looked to be a hallway. Her growing suspicion that this was a hospital was proven correct when a mediwizard walked into the room and upon noticing she was awake and looking around quickly turned and ran back out the door and down the corridor. Hermione frowned in annoyance, couldn't he at least have unstrapped her before leaving?

It was less than a minute later when the healer returned, this time with a tired looking Mrs. Weasley trailing behind him. "Hermione dear," said Mrs. Weasley, tears in her eyes as she walked closer to the bed wringing her hands all the while, "I'm so sorry."

"Whathsfor Mrs. Weathsley? Why'm I thied thown?" Hermione frowned, her mouth wasn't working quite the way she wanted it to. She quickly chalked it up to dehydration after all her throat was almost painfully dry and her tongue felt like it was about twice the size it should have been. Concentrating harder on her speech she asked, "What happened?" Her eyes widened as a short, blonde woman walked into the room behind Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly the memories of the night prior flooded back to her and she began to sob.

"I'm so very sorry," the blonde said to her, moving to the bedside and wiping at the scarlet tears streaming down Hermione's face. "For everything. If I'd been a bit faster in arriving, you might still have your parents. You might still have your humanity." Seras released the restraints keeping Hermione pinned to the bed and embraced the girl, gently stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back until her sobs began to subside and she once again slipped into unconsciousness. Gently laying her new fledgling back on the hospital bed, Seras slowly approached the Weasley matriarch. "I really am sorry about all of this," she said, her expression downcast.

After a moment's hesitation Mrs. Weasley placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the small blonde woman in front of her. "It's not your fault dear," she said, trying as much to convince herself as the vampire in front of her, "At least she's still with us. After everything that's happened, I don't think we could bear to lose her. If you hadn't shown up when you did, she would be dead or worse." After a moment's hesitation, Molly spoke again, "I'm not familiar with all the particulars of the law, but Hermione is like a daughter to me and," she was cut off as Seras raised her hand.

"If you would like to adopt her, I won't stop you," said Seras, her own long history as an orphan springing to her mind, "quite the opposite actually. I think having a caring family to support her will do nothing but good. Just know that she's going to need some special care, especially for the first few months until she gets accustomed to what she's become. I'm going to need to take her with me for a while as my duties won't permit me to stay away for so long."

Molly nodded a bit sadly, "Thank you. I couldn't bear to see her having to cope with all of this with no family there to help her."

"I'm glad she has someone like you, Molly. I wish I'd had someone willing to take me in like that when…" Seras trailed off, her gaze drifting to the floor. It was unusual for her to get this emotional, but the parallels developing between her own youth and the recent developments in Hermione's life had opened the doors to some powerful memories, leaving Seras feeling a bit wistful and melancholy. Seras shook her head a bit and managed to school her expression back to neutral, but not before Mrs. Weasley put the pieces together and, her maternal instincts overriding all else, enfolded the young vampire in a warm embrace. Seras blinked in shock and gently returned the embrace.

Molly withdrew after a few moments and looked Seras in the eyes. She stared for a few moments, seeming to search for something within those scarlet pools before breaking eye contact. She seemed to think for a moment before saying quietly, "Seras, as long as Hermione is okay with it, you'll have a place at our table too."

Seras' eyes widened in shock, her mouth working but finding no words. "I…" she managed to stammer as a scarlet tear rolled down her cheek, "I would be honored," she said quietly, raising one gloved hand to wipe away the bloody tear. She smiled a genuine, full smile at the Weasley matriarch, "Thank you Molly." After a few moments of comfortable silence between the two women as they smiled gently at one another Seras spoke. "You can head back and get some sleep if you'd like now that Hermione's woken up once. I've gotten leave for the next two days so I'll be waiting here for her when she wakes again.

Molly was going to protest but after a moment's consideration and a glance at a nearby clock, agreed to go and get some sleep. She had been awake for more than 24 hours now and the lack of rest was definitely beginning to get to her. After making Seras to promise to send her an owl if anything about Hermione's condition changed, she made her way towards one of the fireplaces to floo herself back to The Burrow leaving the two vampires alone in the hospital room.

"Hermione, I know you're awake," Seras said quietly as she approached her fledgling's bed. Hermione's eyes opened and Seras gave her a gentle smile. "I heard when your breathing changed. We don't, strictly speaking, need to breathe, but it's a hard habit to break," said Seras in response to the young draculina's puzzled look. "Anyway, my name is Seras Victoria, your sire and master until you're able to walk the night on your own. Molly told me a bit about you and your reputation so I'm sure you must have many questions. I'll try to answer any you have to the best of my ability."

"So it's true then? I'm a vampire and my parents are…" Hermione trailed off, unable to bring herself to actually speak the words.

"Yes," replied Seras. "I'm afraid so." Seras took a seat on the edge of the bed and twisted a bit to face Hermione, regret written across her features, "I'm sorry I couldn't save them, Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't really protect you either."

Hermione shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. It was stupid of me to just run into the house like that. After everything I've done and survived already I really should have known better." She tried to smile reassuringly at her sire, but couldn't quite make it convincing. "I feel like I'm lucky you were there at all. If you hadn't shown up when you did I would have been in a far worse place than I am now," she said, trying to convince herself just as much as Seras. "So what's to become of me now?"

"Well, for the immediate future I'm going to have to take you with me as we shouldn't be apart until you're stronger. Beyond that I'm not sure at the moment. Molly offered to take you in, she's already your legal guardian due to your parents' will, but she'd like to adopt you and I think it would be best for both of you if you were to take her up on it. Unfortunately beyond that your future prospects are a bit murky at the moment, there are going to be some serious political entanglements to overcome."

"Where will you need to take me?" asked Hermione, trying to hide the fear and insecurity she was feeling.

"Well, you'll be housed at Hellsing Mansion along with me for the time being. I can't actually tell you specifically where it's located as the information is classified. I'm currently the primary supernatural exterminator for the Hellsing Organization. Since it's difficult to tell in advance when threats will arise it's important that I be available to be deployed at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, as you've seen, sometimes even if I'm able to leave immediately it's difficult or impossible to get where I need to be in time."

"So you were sent to try to save me?" Hermione inquired, her tone disbelieving. She was still getting used to her status as a heroine in the Wizarding World and didn't consider herself someone who would warrant someone being sent to rescue her specifically.

"Yes. Your Minister for Magic caught wind of the contract that had been taken out on your life and contacted us soon afterward. Since you're a VIP in the Wizarding community I was dispatched personally to take care of the matter. Unfortunately, I arrived a bit too late."

"Can you tell me more about Hellsing?"

"We are an organization founded by Abraham Van Hellsing a little over a hundred years ago. We are headed by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and are commissioned by the Queen to defend the country from supernatural threats. We deal primarily with vampires, werewolves, and the occasional sidhe who become threats to the general population. We were heavily involved in thwarting the attack on London a few years ago."

Hermione let that all sink in for a little and Seras waited patiently at her side for further questions that she knew would come once the new vampiress had a few moments to process what she'd said. "What did you mean when you mentioned political complications before?"

"Well, I was recruited into the organization immediately after I was turned to ensure that I wouldn't eventually become a threat, but I had no family ties and wasn't a national heroine. I was also old enough to be drafted into a combat role by the organization and had prior experience in law enforcement," stated Seras. "Sir Integra has scheduled a meeting to discuss possibilities for your future in a few days with you and Molly," then with a mischievous grin she added, "The Minister for Magic, the Prime Minister and the Queen will be in attendance."

"I...What? The Queen? Why?" Hermione's eyes were wide with shock.

"Ever since the attack on London, the Queen has taken a more active supervisory role over the knights and she has made it a priority to make sure that Sir Integra has the resources she needs to prevent another cataclysmic attack. As you are one of the most skilled young witches in your society and are going to become one of the most powerful vampires in existence due to your bloodline this event has attracted a lot of high level attention.

"I've heard that vampires place a lot of importance on their bloodlines," Hermione mumbled with obvious distaste.

"Yes, though unlike the case of wizarding families our bloodlines actually impact our power and abilities," Seras calmly informed her, "You see, it is along bloodlines that certain special skills can be inherited. We are both in possession of a number of abilities that most vampires simply do not have access to."

"What is our bloodline?" Hermione asked, her tone still somewhat skeptical.

Seras grinned wickedly before saying simply, "Drakul." Seras couldn't help but giggle at her fledgling's expression as Hermione's mouth fell completely open in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

The revelation of her sire's bloodline had left Hermione completely dumbstruck for quite a while after she had been informed. Catching Hermione yawning while she was trying to process all of the new information and come up with more questions to ask, Seras had suggested that the young vampiress get some more rest as it was the middle of the day outside. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to try to get some more sleep after being promised that Seras would wake her soon after dusk so she could ask more questions.

After taking a moment to dim the lanterns that were lighting the room, Seras took a seat in the rather uncomfortable chair situated at her new relation's bedside and closed her eyes to rest. She made sure not to actually fall asleep since Hermione was still very vulnerable and there was still a contract out on her now un-life. Hermione was far more inquisitive than she had been, reflected Seras, hopefully it would be a helpful trait in regard to helping her work through all of the upheaval her life was about to experience. At least, Seras thought, Hermione had a good group of friends who would likely be willing to stand with her through all that was to come for her.

Hermione found herself unknowingly thinking along similar lines as she tried to relax enough to fall asleep. She was confident that her friends would stick by her after all they had been through together, especially after the acceptance they had shown Professor Lupin regarding his lycanthropy. Even then though, she was nervous; after all, being a vampire wasn't something that was only for a few nights each month. She was especially worried about Ron and how he was taking it. She wasn't sure he'd want to continue their relationship, hell, she wasn't even sure she thought it would be a good idea to continue their relationship anymore. While she'd almost felt like a physical burden had been lifted from her when she found out that Molly wanted to adopt her despite her condition, she knew her new needs and especially her immortality would almost have to impact the nature of her relationships.

She still couldn't believe that her parents were gone. She wasn't sure whether she was just in shock still or if it hadn't had time to sink in yet, but she found herself feeling incredibly numb rather than being as distraught as she figured she ought to be. Was she a terrible daughter for not feeling the way she thought she should about her parents' deaths? Was it because of becoming a vampire that she found all of the emotions when she thought of them to be muted and distant? She resolved to ask her master about it after she'd gotten some sleep. Sighing, Hermione shifted onto her side to face away from the door, even with the light in the room turned down everything still seemed painfully bright to her incredibly sensitive eyes.

Hermione found her gaze settling on Seras sitting in the chair next to her bed, eyes closed and head leaning back. She knew almost nothing about her new master. Master? why did she keep thinking of the petite blonde that way? Maybe a compulsion due to their blood bond? Making a mental note to ask about it later, she considered the person in front of her. Seras was about her height, though she was significantly curvier, and appeared to be about the same age that she was as well. How long had she been a vampire? She didn't really seem to fit any of the stereotypes, Seras was about as far away from dark and brooding as Hermione figured an individual could get. Even resting, it seemed the blonde had a slight smile on her face.

Finding herself relaxing somewhat while gazing on her master's gentile visage, Hermione finally felt her eyelids start to grow heavy again. After spending a short while reviewing what little she knew about vampire lifestyles to try to formulate some relevant questions for her master, sleep finally claimed her.

~HPH~

Hermione found herself being gently shaken awake a few hours later. "It's evening, Hermione, and some of your friends have come to visit you," Seras informed her. "They're waiting in the lounge up on the main floor."

Hermione found herself smiling, she hadn't really expected anyone to be able to get to the hospital to see her so soon. "Thank you mast…" Hermione cut off her sentence as her expression changed to one of puzzlement, "Why do I keep wanting to call you, 'master?'"

"That's part of the blood bond between you and I. The compulsion will stop after you've become a mature vampire by drinking blood of your own free will and I've released you by allowing you to drink some of mine." Noticing that Hermione's expression was growing increasingly concerned Seras continued, "Don't worry about any of that for now though. You're still a newborn as a vampire and you have a lot of time to get used to things before needing to worry about any of that." Giving Hermione a perky smile, she went on, "Anyway, there will be plenty of time for questions a little later. Why don't you wash up a bit in the bathroom so we can go and meet the friends who are waiting for you outside, okay?"

Hermione nodded her assent and sat herself up in bed, taking a moment to get used to being vertical before levering herself over the edge and onto the stone floor which, in her bare feet, she knew probably should have been uncomfortably chilly, but she brushed that off and headed into the bathroom attached to her room. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, and admittedly being relieved that she still did have a reflection, she quickly realized why Seras had told her to wash up. Her face had been stained by her bloody tears earlier, as had her hospital gown. Taking a glance around the bathroom she quickly found a spare gown to change into and pulled the soiled one off. A few minutes later, feeling much better after having changed and washed her face she walked back out into her room.

Hermione smiled slightly at Seras as she exited the washroom and waited for the older vampire to get to her feet and lead the way out of the hospital room. Seras returned her smile and walked over to her, pressing a plastic pouch into her hand. "Before you see your friends you should probably feed. You'll always be tempted when you're around the living, but having a drink before hand can make it much easier to endure. Just remember, it's an instinct and can't be helped. You're not a bad person for being tempted by your friends."

Hermione stared down at the blood bag in her hand. It was inevitable, she knew, that she would have to drink blood and being able to drink donated blood out of a bag should be a nice easy starting point. Still, her mind struggled against the notion, it felt like it would be the first step away from her humanity. Well, the second step actually, she mentally amended. Even if it were inevitable, did it have to be quite so soon? She was still wrangling with herself when Seras reached over and gently pulled the tab off of the tube. Hermione's eyes went wide, the smell coming from the open blood bag was nigh irresistible. Trying not to think about what she was doing, she raised the open tube to her mouth and took a small sip. The next thing she knew the bag was empty and she found herself longing for another. "I didn't think it would taste so...good."

"Our sense of taste changes when we become vampires. To us, blood tastes better than the finest wines. You'll probably find out soon that you prefer a specific blood type and virgin's blood always tastes better than blood from those whom are not. Anyway, you're already off to a better start as a vampire than I had. I refused to drink for weeks after I was turned." Seras looked to Hermione who had finally placed the empty blood bag on the bedside table after taking a moment to read the label. "Shall we go meet your friends?" Seras asked, extending a hand which Hermione took a moment later before leading her out into the hall.

"I figure you probably don't know your way around down here," Seras informed her as they walked down the hallway, "St. Mungo's doesn't usually use the basement rooms for anyone but vampires or so I've been told. Now a quick warning, be careful if you hug your friends. You're much stronger than you used to be, so be gentle about it until you've gotten used to your strength. You'll also have to decline any offers of food since we can't ingest solids anymore."

"Can we drink liquids other than blood?" Inquired Hermione.

"Oh yes. Things like tea, wine, coffee, and cocoa are all fine, though alcohol and caffeine don't really have an effect on us anymore. I would strongly recommend against drinking anything that's heavily carbonated though. Vampire burps taste awful no matter what you've been drinking," replied Seras with a grin. Both women laughed a bit at that as they continued their walk. Seras guided Hermione to the stairwell leading up to the rest of the hospital and led her up to the main floor. Hermione looked around for a moment, feeling a bit of relief now that she was in slightly more familiar surroundings, and started to head toward the guest lounge.

The moment Hermione passed through the door, she found herself surrounded by familiar faces. Harry, Neville, Luna, and the entire Weasley clan had all managed to cram themselves into the small room. Ginny was the first to move, dashing up to Hermione and embracing her tightly. "Hermione, I'm so glad you're still here. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," she whispered, a catch in her voice. Hermione returned the embrace, being careful not to squeeze too tightly. After a few moments, Ginny backed away to make room for the others to have their turns.

Harry was next, followed by Luna, Neville, Percy, Charlie, and Bill who all promised to help her in any way possible. Hermione couldn't help but be touched by the outpouring of support her friends were showing for her. George practically skipped up to her, loudly announcing, "No hickeys. Angelina would not approve," as he hugged her. "You can go ahead and nibble on Bill though," he added, sotto voce, "I think he's aiming to get bitten once by every type of magical creature he can find." Everyone gathered had a laugh at that and George grinned at the mock glare on Bill's face.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley embraced her tightly. "Hermione, dear, we're so sorry about what happened to you and your family. If there's anything at all we can do to help make this a little easier for you, just let us know," said Molly, "Your parents left us legal guardianship over you, but you're already an adult and don't really need our supervision, but if you decide you'd like us to adopt you, we would love to have you as part of the family." Hermione actually started to cry a little at Molly's offer and had to pull away briefly to avoid staining everyone's clothes with her tears while she wiped at her eyes with a tissue Seras had thoughtfully supplied.

Finally Ron shuffled forward, his head bowed and his face clouded with uncertainty. Hermione noticed that everyone else was quietly vacating the room and reached out to gently lift his chin, "Ron, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't the way either of us would have wanted things to go." Hermione felt like something inside of her had shattered when he recoiled from her touch as her hand got closer. She started sobbing in earnest now, "I...I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, if we could even make a relationship work when I'm like this. Even though I look the same, I'm not even really human anymore." Ron didn't reply. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked pained as he couldn't figure out just what to say. "I don't want to hold you back from having a normal life," Hermione sniffed.

They stood there in near silence, the only sound coming from Hermione's tearful sniffles, for what seemed like hours. Only a few feet away from one another but there was a wall between them now and she wasn't sure if they would be able to get past it. "I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron's subdued voice was hardly above a whisper, "I wish I knew what I should do or say. I...I always wanted us to end up together but I don't...It feels like I can't see that future anymore. I just...I need time to figure things out." Ron slowly backed out of Hermione's reach before once once more uttering, "I'm sorry," and turning to walk dejectedly out of the room.

Hermione found herself sinking slowly to her knees in the empty room. Scarlet tears streamed from her eyes, staining her skin as she buried her face in her hands and wept. She didn't even notice when the door to the hallway once again opened and Seras, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny entered. It barely registered as they knelt around her and uttered reassurances. The future that she'd seen for herself, that had kept her going for so long, was falling apart in front of her and she was powerless to save it. A bit of maneuvering from the other women and she found herself sobbing into Seras' shoulder while Ginny hugged her tightly from behind and Molly knelt next to her, gently stroking her hair and occasionally swiping at her tears with a tissue. "If it makes you feel any better Hermione," whispered Ginny in her ear, "I bat-bogeyed him for walking out on you." Hermione felt Ginny's hug tighten as she struggled to laugh through her sobs.

It was almost fifteen minutes later when Molly sent Ginny to invite the rest of the visitors back into the room. Hermione had mostly collected herself, but her eyes were still bloodshot and her throat raw from crying. A cleaning spell from Molly had banished all traces of the blood which had gotten everywhere while Hermione sobbed. The gathering took on a much more subdued tone after Ron left the group and, according to George, disapparated himself somewhere. It was easy for everyone to tell that Hermione was no longer really in the mood for visitors, so after making polite conversation for a few minutes and promising to visit again soon, the bulk of the group departed leaving only Molly and Seras.

Hermione felt like her legs were made of lead as her master and the Weasley matron escorted her back down to her room in the basement. Not a word was said as they strode through the empty hallways, eventually winding back up at Hermione's room. Hermione sat when they walked her to the bed, and drank when Seras placed a blood packet in her hand, but she found herself too wrapped up in mourning the loss of the future she'd imagined for herself to pay attention to any conversation. She barely registered it when Molly and Seras excused themselves to talk to a mediwizard outside for a moment.

"Hermione?" she raised her face to look at the two women standing before her, both with worried expressions on their faces. "The mediwizards have decided that you're well enough to be released. Would you like to go straight to Hellsing mansion, or would you rather come to The Burrow for a day or two first?" Molly asked. Hermione tried to force herself to focus on the decision in front of her. She was nervous about going to Hellsing, and The Burrow was like a home away from home for her. The Burrow would also mean that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and Luna would all be close by for her. But so would Ron. Everything there would remind her of Ron.

"I'll go to Hellsing," Hermione stated, her voice sullen. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, there are just too many memories." Nodding in acceptance, Mrs. Weasley leaned forward to enfold Hermione in a hug.

"I understand, dear. Just know that whenever you're ready, no matter what happens, our door is always open to you," Mrs. Weasley reassured Hermione before handing her a small bundle of clothes. "The clothes you were wearing were ruined. These are some of Ginny's." Hermione nodded her thanks before trudging to the bathroom to get changed. Hermione tried to collect herself a little while she got dressed but try as she might, she couldn't force herself to focus through the dark cloud she felt like her mind was engulfed in.

Far too much had happened in far too short a time. Numbly, she pulled off the hospital gown and replaced it with the clothes Mrs. Weasley had brought for her. They were a loose fitting top and long skirt so she didn't have to worry about the fit. Quickly checking in the mirror to make sure her distraction hadn't led her to put any of the clothing on backwards, she exited the bathroom and sat down on the bed again, unsure what she should do next. She looked up from her lap as Mrs. Weasley approached and stood in front of her. "Hermione," she began, "Seras said a car was coming to pick you both up and would be here in a few minutes. She said she'd meet you by the entrance"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be, dear. None of this is your fault, and you have nothing to be sorry for. Hellsing is going to be having one of their fireplaces connected to the floo network tomorrow so we'll still be able to visit you easily and Seras seems like a good woman. I'm sure she'll make sure you're well taken care of." Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione tightly, "Hermione, we love you like a daughter, and I meant it when I said to tell us if there's anything that you need."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione managed to get out, her voice still rough from crying, "I love you all too."

Gently, Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the embrace and gave Hermione as reassuring a smile as she could muster. "I guess we'd better start heading upstairs then. Your ride is probably here by now." Hermione nodded her assent and hopped off the bed to follow Mrs. Weasley out of the room and back toward the stairwell. "Hermione, I'll be by to visit as soon as the floo network gets connected," she promised as they mounted the stairs back up to the main level.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I promise I'll try to be better company next time," said Hermione with a self deprecating smile. "I guess it's time for me to go," she said noting Seras waiting for her by the door. After hugging Mrs. Weasley one last time, Hermione made her way to Seras who took her hand and led her out of the hospital.


End file.
